Girl Meets The Forgiveness Project with Shawn
by Azkadellio
Summary: First attempt at 'Girl Meets World'. In the episode 'Girl Meets The Forgiveness Project', what would happen if Shawn was there? My take on a possible outcome of Shawn being there. T to be safe. Small moment of Shawn/Katy.
**First attempt at a** _ **'Girl Meets World'**_ **one-shot. This one is based on the episode** _ **'Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project'**_ **, and as I mentioned in a somewhat recent chapter of my** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **fic** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **, will be my take on what would happen if Shawn was there. This takes place shortly before Kermit walks into 'Topanga's'.**

 **To everyone who is used to my** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **fics, thank you for giving this a chance. To everyone else, thank you for clicking on this, and I look forward to everyone's reviews letting me know how I did on this.**

 **No pairings, but there will be hints of Shawn/Katy and possibly Riley/Maya. And thanks to the two reviewers of** _ **'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'**_ **, Angel1D98 and LushColtrane, for telling me how to spell Katy's name.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'Girl Meets World'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

As Riley and Maya sit in their hangout spot, called 'Topanga's' after the new owner by request of the original owner before she passed away, they watch as their mothers talk, Topanga (Riley's mother) trying to convince Katy (Maya's mother) that she can do the waitress stuff, and Katy telling her it's not as easy as it looks.

"So, how are things going with Auggie?" Maya asks, turning her attention from their mothers to Riley, knowing who Riley wrote her forgiveness letter for in Mr. Matthews' class.

"It's all a lie. I apologized but he didn't believe me." Riley tells Maya, neither noticing a man neither have seen in the place or around town.

As the two talk, Katy walks over to the new man, a determined look on her face as she stops in front of him. "How may I help you, sir?" She asks the man, her tone catching Riley and Maya's attention.

"Uh, yeah." The mysterious man says, a slightly stunned look on his face.

"How about some pie?" Katy says, turning around and grabbing the pie from the customer she was with while talking to Topanga, wasting little time in smooshing the pie slice in the man's face.

"You can do that?" Topanga asks, looking at what Katy just did. "I didn't know you could do that. I want to do that." She says, staring at them.

"You're going to want to see this." Maya says, recognizing the man as easily as her mother.

"Why? Who is he?" Riley asks, staring between the man and Maya.

"Just watch." Maya says, eyes on the man and her mother.

"What are you doing here Kermit?" Katy asks, staring at the man, Riley's and Topanga's eyes widening at the name, recognizing it.

"Maya invited me." The man, Kermit, says as he glances over at the young blonde. "Hey, Maya." He says with a soft smile.

A few minutes later, as Kermit washes the pie off of his face, and out of his hair and clothes, Riley turns to Maya. "Your father? You wrote to your father?" Riley asks as Katy and Topanga sit at the counter, Katy with her back to where Kermit went to wash the pie off.

"Yeah." Maya says with a sigh, her attention on the doorway leading to where her father went. As they talk, the almost miss someone else walking into 'Topanga's'. "What?" She asks when she notices Riley's eyes widen a bit. Turning around, she sees someone she wasn't expecting to see for a while. "Shawn? I thought you were in Florida for a photoshoot?" She asks, staring at the bearded man.

"Yeah. I was, but it finished early when one of the models got sick." Shawn says, waving to the two girls. "What?" He asks, looking around and seeing the somewhat shocked look on Katy's face.

"Mr. Shawn." Katy says, standing up and walking up to him, a small smile forming on her face as she stops in front of him.

"Miss Katy." Shawn tells her, a smile forming on his face as well. "What's with the tense atmosphere?" He asks, looking over to his 'sister-in-law' Topanga.

"Thanks for letting me clean up." Kermit says as he walks out and tosses the paper towel he was using to wash his hands in the small trash can behind the counter.

"Welcome." Topanga says, looking between Topanga and Shawn and Katy.

"Uh, why does it feel like the tension just increased?" Shawn asks, looking around at everyone.

"Cory had an idea." Topanga tells Shawn, nodding when Shawn gives her an 'are you serious' look. "He had an idea for people to write letters to people who have wronged them, for a reason I don't fully understand." She says, recalling Cory talking about it before, but not knowing the full details or when he was planning on doing it.

"Okay. But what does that have to do with the tension right now?" Shawn asks, looking from Topanga to Katy, to Maya, and then to Kermit, not recognizing the man.

"I wrote a letter to my father." Maya tells him, standing up and walking over to her mother. "I wanted to find out why he left me and my mom, and he showed up." She says, looking at her father and Shawn.

"Speaking of." Kermit says with a gentle smile, not knowing who Shawn is but not feeling like it's his place to ask. "Is it okay if we talk in private?" He asks Maya, walking out from behind the counter.

"You can use the office." Topanga offers the two, standing up and leading them to the small office to unlock the door.

"Thanks." Maya says as Kermit nods his thanks.

"She wrote to her father?" Shawn asks Katy, moving to sit on a chair by where she was standing.

"Yeah. Apparently." Katy says, nodding.

"Shouldn't someone be back there with her?" Shawn asks, remembering his childhood and his barely there father.

"She'll be fine. Topanga has multiple cameras around this place, one of them in the office, where she keeps the money." Katy tells him, sitting down beside him.

"That doesn't reassure me." Shawn says as Topanga returns. "Is there anything else about this idea, or whatever, of Cory's?" He asks Topanga, shifting slightly to face her better.

"Not really. I didn't really get a whole lot of info about it." Topanga says, sighing. "So, what was the photoshoot about before a model got sick?" She asks, hoping the subject change helps relax the atmosphere.

As Shawn tells her about the photoshoot, Cory walks into 'Topanga's'. "Shawn?" He asks, seeing his childhood best friend and second brother.

"Cory. We talked about you and your ideas." Shawn tells him. "How are you, buddy?" He asks, dropping the serious look on his face to hug his 'brother'.

"When did you get back to town?" Cory asks, returning the hug.

"This is why I used to have nightmares of Cory and Shawn running off together." Topanga tells Katy as the two men start to talk.

"Hey, where's Maya? I thought she was here with you guys?" Cory asks after he and Shawn walk over to Topanga and Katy.

"Talking to her father." Topanga tells her husband, a knowing look on her face when he grimaces slightly.

"Where are they?" Cory asks, sitting beside his wife and Riley walks over and sits on his other side.

"Talking in the office. For privacy." Topanga says as the five sit and make themselves as comfortable as they can.

A few minutes later, Maya and Kermit walks back into the main area, Kermit leaving with a wave and a 'I need to go' without looking at Katy.

"Are you okay?" Riley asks her best friend, standing up and slowly walking over to Maya.

"For all these years, I hated him for leaving." Maya says, leaning into Riley's arms as the brunette pulls her into a hug.

"Did you forgive him?" Riley asks soflty, holding Maya close.

"Some things aren't so easy to forgive." Cory says, standing up and walking over to the two girls. "Some things could take years. I hope you eventually get there, but that wasn't what I was hoping for." He tells the young blonde, a soft look on his face.

"Then what was the point?" Maya asks, starting to tear up a bit.

"Did you forgive yourself?" Cory asks, knowing Maya once blamed herself for her father leaving.

"Come here." Shawn whispers, standing up and walking over to the girls, accepting the hug from Maya as the blonde starts to cry.

"Oh, sweetie." Katy says, standing up and walking over to the two, joining in on the hug.

 **Odd way to end, I know. It's been a while since I've seen the episode, so I apologize if this didn't blend as well as the episode itself did. And, as I said at the top, this is my first attempt at** _ **'Girl Meets World'**_ **, so I'm not too familiar with the characters as much as I am with** _ **'Boy Meets World'**_ **.**

 **To anyone familiar with** _ **'Boy Meets World'**_ **, the comment of Topanga's about afraid of Cory and Shawn running off together is actually from a later season of the show. She said it, jokingly or not I don't know, and Shawn comforted Cory. I believe that's how it went anyway. It might have been Cory comforting Shawn. Haven't seen that show in years.**

 **And I know the moment with Maya talking to her dad is one of, if not the, biggest parts of the episode. I apologize for not including it. As I said, it's been a while since I've seen the episode and I don't remember exactly what was said during that moment.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope it wasn't bad for my first attempt at writing** _ **'Girl Meets World'**_ **. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
